Once upon a dream
by Lovethylemon
Summary: Welcome to this town were everyone seems to be having a ruff time. So Tink try's to help out but dosnt get it's right all the time.
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time in a small town named Storybrooke, there was a large bright green light that made a hell of a bang. It seemed to come form the wood that sat on the edge on thy town.

"Ah Oh my god" Blue yelled loudly as she ducked a fireball, behind that fireball a little nervous voice spoke.

"B..l..ue um.. Are you ok?." Stood there was petite blonde covered in soot. "Yes thank you but I do not think you have been practicing Tinkabell" the tall brown eyed but also petite head fairy spoke, while looking disappointed. Tink had been trying but she was missing the most important thing, which was to believe in herself.

"I can not teach you, if you do not listen or practice Tinkabell" the head fairy told an anxious Tink in a firm manner. That made the blonde feel rather small but don't that get you thinking Tink was the type of fairy who moaned about how hard everything is and that nothing goes right. She just so badly wanted to be a proper fairy and get out of training.

"But I've been try everyday Blue" she said still a bit nervously but trying to stick up for herself but mostly prove to Blue she had been trying. "Well if you have been practicing as you say Tinkabell, you will need to work hard and focus more" the head fairy responded as she turn to head back to town.

"Well that worked" Tink Huffed under her breath at the same time she threw her hands up in thy air. Suddenly an orb of fire shot out form her hands and hit the tree branch in front of her teacher and threw a flaming branch to the floor."TINKABELL!"

Now in the middle of this small town was quite well know cafe called Granny's. There seemed to be a lot of shouting coming from with in granny's. "HE'S MY SON!" A dark haired classy looking woman told a tall tomboyish cute blonde, who was of cos wearing her iconic red leather jacket. "HE'S NOT YOUR SON, HE'S MINE!" the blonde screamed back.

As she said theses words the dark haired woman threw her across to the other side of the cafe, using her dark magic. "EMMA!" A boyish pixie looking woman name Snow White basically ran after the blonde, who was Emma Swan her daughter. Emma had given her son up for additions when he was a born and he turned up on her down step at ten years old and now was arguing with the boy adopt mother Regina Mills.

Emma Swan looked shocked at what had just happened as her mother Snow rushed to her side. "Are you ok?" Snow asked her daughter Emma in a worried manner. "Um... Yer, I'm fine." The blonde responded as she tried to get her bounding. "Do you think that gonna help to us you've changed Regina?" Thy pixie haired woman stated to nearly shout at Regina well everyone was of cos watching the whole thing that was going on. With that remark. Regina was gone in puff of purple smoke. See Regina Mills wasn't all bad even thou she used have the title of the Evil Queen given to her by Snow White. The brunette just had been few a hell of a lot and need to learn to control her anger.

"I'm not letting her get away with this!" Emma was saying as she rushed towards the front door of thy cafe. Snow tried to follow her but felt someone pull her back gently. As she turned around and she recognised the person who had to person who had pulled her back it was a tall slim athletic looking man. Who just happened to be her husband and Emma Swan father Prince Charming. "Let her go Snow,she needs time to cool off and sort this mess out." Thy Price said while smiling trying to comfort his wife and make sure his daughter got the space she needed but his wife just gave him that look, which he knew very well. The looks that meant she wasn't going to.

Not long after this after this scene happened in Granny's. Blue in and behind her followed Tink. "Oh my, what happened here." Blue asked concernedly looking at Granny. Who of cos owned thy cafe which was connected to a bed and breakfast she owned to. "Oh well of who else could it be" Granny answered Blue while picking up the mess that Regina made when threw Emma. "She comes in thinking she owns thy place. No other than Miss Mills."


	2. Chapter 2

Emma Was in a hell of a mood after her lovely talk with Regina. "Swan" a recognisable voice came form behind her, Emma was to mad at Regina to turn around as knew right away who the voice was coming from. "Swan" "Swan" the voice said as a hand grabbed her arm trying to turn her around. "Hook not now" the blonde warned the person who was trying to get her attention. "Oh come on Swan, can you really ignore my dashing looks?" Emma found the voice saying as she turned around to find middle sized ruggedly looking man child with a massive grin on his face. Emma just smiled and decked him. The man just fell just backwards and hit the ground with a thud, there was no way she was gonna let anyone stand in her way from finding Regina, even hook. Poor Hook even if he was a -pirate he still was a secret softy especially for thy blonde but Emma just kept getting distracted again and again. Not to mention wanting to move back to New York with Henry. Near where this scene had taken place with Emma and Hook, was .Belle and Red Riding hood. "I just don't trust him and I'm worried about you Belle" thy tall slim girl who was dressed in a bright red shirt and leather trousers of cos not missing a bit of going to of her stylish outfit. This of cos was Red as she was know for wearing her favourite colour. "Red look I'm not asking you to trust him, just to trust me when I tell you that there is a decent man in there. He's just been hiding behind this beast for so long, he's lost himself" Belle replied smiling to herself. She always like to see the good in people, no matter what they had done in the pasted. People like Rumpelstiltskin (the dark one) whom she had a very complicated relationship with. " I really wanna believe that Belle I really do, but come on his name is the dark one after all. I mean I just don't wanna you getting hurt of was." Red said worriedly as she put her hand on the other girls shoulder as in to comfort her but Belle just shock it off. Suddenly Tink walked in few the door of the library "Ah Red, I found you. Granny needs your help at the cafe its quite a mess." She told Red as Red facials expression changed to here will go again look. She thanked Tink and walked out. "Did I say something?" Tink asked Belle looking confused. "REGINA!" One annoyed mother swan yelled as she banged persistently on the escaped queens house door. "I know you are in there, open up now!" She continued. The door open to the massive home, at the other side of the door stood the queen. Miss Regina mills loving very pleased with herself, with her cheeky grin. "Well what brings you here trying to knock my door down, did you miss me that much" as she said this looking very please with herself. Em knocked the smug expression on her face, by grab hold her blaze in each hand and smashing her into the wall behind her. "You think can throw your weight around in granny's like you own the place. Then leave after throwing me across the room and it all be forgotten." She basically shouted at the woman who she had against the wall by her blazer. Regina just laughed at these words, then learned forward in Emma space right by her fae. "Do you really think you can take me miss swan? You and what magic?" She looked straight at swan with another smug look "oh that's right, you can do magic." She continued laughing her evil sassy laugh. As they just stared at each other a little voice called out. Mom ? What's going on?" It was their son Henry Mills.


End file.
